nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shandra Jerro
Shandra Jerro (female neutral good human fighter) is a companion in Neverwinter Nights 2 official campaign. "Shandra has the calloused hands and toned build of a farmhand. A young woman by appearances, her reserved demeanor and sarcastic laugh are the trappings of someone many years her senior. Dressed in simple, dirt stained peasant garments and devoid of jewelry or any attempts at fashion, Shandra has an unsophisticated beauty." Gameplay Shandra's stats are well-balanced (Str 13, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 12, Wis 13, Cha 12, point buy 34). The earliest you can recruit her is level 5 (a very difficult task), by which time she will have increased her Dexterity to 15 (or 16, at level 8). Her offensive path is to advance her Dexterity to 17 and take the feats Two-Weapon Fighting and Improved Two-Weapon Fighting to increase her total number of attacks. She is also a good target for the many odd-numbered Strength-boosting items. A good defensive choice for her is to advance Intelligence by one point and choose Combat Expertise, Whirlwind Attack, and Improved Combat Expertise. Combine this with a custom-made suit of mithril fullplate armor and a tower shield, and her AC can be pushed up above 40. Tossing a spare Constitution increasing item her way provides satisfyingly high hit points, and enhances her ability to take a good beating. Official Campaign Shandra is a farmer from the village of Highcliff. When her grandfather Ammon Jerro died many years ago, her family moved to Highcliff. She lost her father when she was very young and her mother died a few years ago from swamp fever. When the docks and the outlying farms of the village were being terrorized by lizardfolk, Shandra was the only one who refused to abandon her farm because many people in Port Llast and Ember were depending on her grain shipments. When the PC arrived in Highcliff trying to find a ship to get to Neverwinter, he/she learns that lizardfolk were wrecking all the ships that attempted to sail to Neverwinter thus the village elder suggested asking Shandra if she knew where the lizardfolk were coming from since her farm was the only one that hasn’t been burned down yet. Shandra explained much about the lizardfolk raids during the last few months, and had recently seen strange lights at Highcliff castle. As she provided directions to the castle, the PC provided an unintentional distraction for Shandra which allowed the lizardfolk to sneak in and burn her barn. Furious at the PC and his/her party, she told them to leave her alone. When the PC and the Githyanki were both searching in the Neverwinter Archives for names of Ammon Jerro’s descendants, they found out that Shandra was the last of his bloodline. Both the Githyanki and the PC hurried to her farm, and in the process her house was burned to the ground. After driving off the githyanki raiders, the PC brought Shandra back to the Sunken Flagon where Duncan was automatically infatuated by her. But at night when everyone was asleep, the Githyanki attacked and abducted Shandra. The PC, with Bishop’s help managed to track her down to their lair north of Ember and rescue her. Having no where safe to return to, Shandra decided to stay with PC at the Flagon and train as a swordarm so that she wouldn’t be a burden to him/her. When the PC was accused for the massacre of Ember, Shandra secretly sneaks into Solace Glade and help foil an assassination attempt on the PC by the Circle of Blades. She travels with the PC to Port Llast and Ember to gather evidence to prove the PC's innocence. She stays by the PC’s side (often feeling like his/her "squire") until they reach Ammon Jerro’s Haven, where a drop of her blood was needed to get in. Upon gaining access to the haven, she was immediately teleported away and separated from her friends. She wandered the haven trying to locate her friends until she met the erinyes leader Hezebel who told her that since she was of Jerro blood, she could psychically communicate with her friends and teleport to different locations in the haven at will. Unfortunately, she didn’t quite have control over her powers and teleported around the area at random. She eventually meets the balor Baalbisan, who tells her that the one whom they thought all along was the King of Shadows was in fact her grandfather Ammon and that he had survived the battle with the King of Shadows. Psychically sensing that her friends' were about to be ended by Ammon, she sets the devils and demons bound to the haven free in order to weaken her grandfather by shedding her own blood. Furious at who freed the demons and devils he had bound, he attacked Shandra without giving her the chance to explain. Shandra dies from the blood loss and the injuries her grandfather inflicted, apologizing to him with her last breath. Upon learning from Mephasm what he had just done, Ammon tried to rectify his mistake by teleporting Shandra’s companions to safety as the Haven collapses. Her dead body still lies within the ruins of Ammon Jerro’s haven. If PC has high enough influence with Shandra, the PC can get Ammon to show remorse for killing Shandra where he begs Shandra for a sign of forgiveness. Ammon then finds Shandra's tear shaped pendant among the debris at her burned down farm. Shandra's legacy is determined by how much influence the PC had with her. If the PC had low influence with Shandra, after the war with the King of Shadows her farm was soon claimed by the wilds surrounding Highcliff and and her efforts forgotten and unknown as those of Ammon Jerro during his time. If the PC had high influence with Shandra, the people of Highcliff would come to her farm during the Harvest Season to pay their respects to Shandra, who was "rumored to have fallen in battle against the King of Shadows." Deleted Content *There were conversations that stated Shandra used to study at a temple but had to leave to take care of her sick mother. She stated that she had healing powers and could perform tiny miracles. She also said that she could sense peoples conviction and faith. Tidbits *Shandra was voiced by Rachel York. *Shandra's deity is Chauntea. *If the PC’s influence with Shandra is high enough, she serves as a character witness during the trial and also manages to convince her friend Alaine to retract her testimony. *If the PC is male and had chosen the Ladies' Man background, Georg mistakes Shandra for the PC's wife. When Elanee objects, Georg then mistakenly takes it that the PC is having a ménage-à-trois. *Her exact genealogy is slightly varied depending on the PC's race. If the player's race has a higher longevity (like elves), it will be suggested Ammon is her great-grandfather, likely suggesting the battle between him and the King of Shadows happened much earlier in history due to the PC effectively being older. However, that would conflict with many other details, such as Ammon knowing Dalren, who likely would not still be around if the battle had taken place that long ago. This implies that the PC's race is indeed a race of lower longevity. Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs